Mentality
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: COMPLETE! A very weird time for Samantha Carter. Oh, I suck at summaries, please read it.
1. Default Chapter

"Mentality" by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

_Hi, this story takes place at the time in the series when Sam and Jack's "respect" for each other was at an all time high. All the favorite characters are in the story, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Doctor Fraiser, General Hammond. Even though all the 'circumstances' may not actually have been together at the same time in the series, I decided to write them together._

* * *

Chapter 1:  
  
On P3X892 there was an ongoing excavation site. It was strongly believed by most everyone at the site that the planet was the original home of the Ancients. The Ancients had been an advanced civilization, who among other things had built the Stargates, and it was hoped that the excavation site would reveal their space travel technology. Needless to say if Earth found that information they would be able to launch an attack on the Goa'uld, and with the advanced technology hoped to exist there, they would be able to defeat the Goa'uld once and for all. But as of yet, no signs of advanced technology had been found. Only artifacts of bronze-age life, some tools, spears, and animal bones, had been dug up.  
  
Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson, two of the four members of SG-1, were actively involved in the excavation from the beginning. Both were among the digging team, responsible for finding anything that might look as if it came from advanced technology.  
  
Samantha picked up an object that she had been digging at for the past five minutes. It looked oddly like a jewerly box, complete with lift up lid and clasp. She opened it and looked inside. Where you would typically expect to find the jewerly there was instead a thick round disk. She pulled it out of the box and inspected it closer. It was about the same size as a compact disc, sivler in color as well, on the edge was an inscription in gold lettering,   
"ITI NEUR WEPO GIN SHUNLEW NER AFUR ILID," she mumbled it to herself. She almost called to Daniel before realizing that he had returned to SGC because of working fatigue. God, if he didn't stop pushing himself that hard he'd kill himself. Not that it would be the first time he'd died, he had already died twice before, that she knew of. Once during the first Stargate mission while battling Ra, he had gotten shot with a staff weapon and died. He had been revived with Ra's sarcophagus. The second time he had saved a bunch of scientists from unstable Naquadria, and had died of radiation poisoning in the process. As luck would have it he ascended to a higher plane of exisitance. And then in another act of bravery he defended Abydos from a half-dead goa'uld, and got himself demoted back to human for breaking the rules of 'no interference'. She could also ask Teal'c once he got back from Chul'ac. Maybe he's heard of this thing before. A strange light got her attention back to the weird disc, she could have sworn she saw the words glow but it might just have been a trick of her eyes.   
She called to one of the other excavators, he was responsible for properly labeling and describing the items found, "Lieutenant Pierce," he came over to her. "Label this N-7: wood box and disk with engraved writing on it." As she handed it to him her finger must have caught on something because it began to bleed.  
"Yes ma'am," he repiled and hurried off to one of the "quick-build" buildings that had been erected at the site.  
Quite suddenly Samantha started to feel dizzy and tired. Her eyelids closed, and her head fell, jerking her awake again.   
"Major Carter," said a member of another team working nearby, "are you okay?"  
She wearily answered, "No, I think I've been working too hard. Can you handle..." with that she fainted.   
  
"Warning, Incoming wormhole!" alerted the operator.  
Automatically the iris closed, sealing off the wormhole. The iris was the only protection Earth had from Goa'uld comming in through the Stargate. Made of pure Titanium it was placed 3 micrometers from the event horizon, not even allowing matter to reintergrate before impact. It was only opened if a special code was sent through by the other party, if the code was accepted the iris would open, if it wasn't, then the Iris would stay closed and whoever was in transit would end up smashed like a bug on a windshield.  
"It's SG-1's code sir," the operator informed General Hammond, the base's commander.   
"Open the iris," said Hammond. The iris made a screeching sound as it unwound itself and curled back into the gate. Two figures stepped through onto the ramp. One was Samantha who was being accompanied by another officer. The wormhole disengaged behind them.   
Samantha made a sickening thud against the ramp as she fainted and fell before her companion could catch her. The soldier quickly bent down to check her over and wake her, but it was no use she wouldn't wake.  
"Med team to the Embarcation room," said the operator through the speaker system.  
General Hammond made his way to the gate. "Captain Wallace, what's happened here?" he asked the soldier.   
Captain Wallace did a quick salute before answering, "She complained of feeling fatigue before fainting at the dig site. When she woke, I accompanied her to the gate to make sure she got back alright." He held up a bag containing a strange looking box. "I also brought the object she was working on , apparently she cut herself on it before fainting."  
The Med team, led by Doctor Janet Fraiser, entered the room. Samantha was placed on a strecter and wheeled to the infirmary.   
  
"Honestly Janet," protested Samantha, who had awoke shortly after being wheeled out of the Gate room, and was now sitting on a med bed in the infirmary, "I feel fine, I was just working too hard."  
"You know I have to check you over and make sure you're okay," responded Janet. She then placed a thermometer in Samantha's mouth.  
At that moment Colonel Jack O'Neill, the ranking officer of SG-1, walked in. "You know," he said to Samantha, "I think you've been hanging around Daniel too much."   
Samantha was about to say that she was fine when she got a strange feeling inside of her. It was like being on a roller coaster in the dark with no idea what was coming ahead. Like butterflies in your stomach, your heart pounding so fast and loud you can feel it in your ears. She didn't understand it but she was feeling passionate love except it wasn't coming from herself, it was either coming from Dr. Fraiser, which she seriously doubted, or Jack, which seemed a lot more likely because he hadn't taken his eyes off her since he entered the room.   
When she looked him in the eyes the feeling increased. Sometimes she would catch herself wanting to love him, but she knew she could never act on that feeling, neither of them could, not as long as they were both in the same team together. Or maybe it was because they were both in the military together.  
Dr. Fraiser broke her thought process when she took the thermometer out of her mouth. "Well, you don't have a fever, That's always good. I'm giving you some sleeping pills, take them and get a good night's rest. Although I do want you to stay on base for the night in case anything more develops."  
Samantha was only half listening but she nodded her head just the same, and took the pills with the water she had been given.

* * *

A/N:   
More chapters to come. Please tell me how you liked this chapter in your reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Mentality" by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Jack was accompaning Samantha back to her quarters, and frankly Samantha didn't mind. She was too busy with her own thoughts as well as trying to understand Jack's feelings toward her. What was she thinking it was impossible for her to be sensing his feelings, she was imagining things. Must have been the disorientation that was causing her to think that stuff.  
That night before she went to sleep she dismissed the supposed feeling she had felt from him. She didn't think about it again for three days.  
  
"Incoming travelers." The tech announced. "Its unit SG-7." SG-1 had been in a briefing with General Hammond when the announcement was made, so they had joined him in the control room.   
"Open the Iris," he commanded.  
When the Iris opened, three Jaffa warriors came through, one of them was holding a member of SG-7 by the throat and a remote transmitter in his hands.   
"Close the Iris!" yelled General Hammond. When the Iris closed there must have still been Jaffa in transit because a series of impact events occurred. As soon as the first shot was fired the blast shield started to come down. One of the Jaffa managed to fire a strange weapon at the control room's window before the shield had lowered completely. A yellow beam came out of the end of it and broke through the window, showering everyone in the control room with pieces of shattered glass.   
Samantha winced as the beam grazed her left arm before hitting a chair and burning it. It left a bloody streak on her arm.  
"Carter?!" shouted Jack over the blasts still coming from the Gate room.  
"I'm fine sir," replied Sam as she put her right hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
The shots outside finally stopped and the blast shield raised itself. Only one soldier had been killed, all the Jaffa were shot down. Although as an extra safety precaution soldiers in environmental suits were strapping the bodies to gurneys in case somehow their infant Goa'ulds healed them.  
"Get to the infirmary," General Hammond said to Samantha.   
"Aye, sir."  
  
At the infirmary Samantha sat on a med bed as Dr. Fraiser treated her wound.   
"How did this happen?" asked Janet.  
"Some sort of energy beam grazed my arm," Sam replied wincing as the alcohol pad touched the wound.  
Dr. Fraiser walked away to get some gauze and bandages, when she returned she couldn't understand what she saw. Inside Samantha's body thousands of microbots had swarmed to the wound. They were repairing it with fast precision.   
Samantha saw the look on Janet's face and followed her gaze to the wound on her arm. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she saw the wound heal and close itself. She rubbed her skin checking the area where it had been but she could find no trace of it. Curiously she grabbed a nearby scalpel and made a cut on top of her left hand. Again, both she and Janet watched as the wound healed itself.  
Janet walked over to the speaker, pressed the little red button and said, "General Hammond, please report to the infirmary. It's about Maj. Carter."  
The remaining members of SG-1 accompanied Hammond to the infirmary.   
"Sir, I can't explain it but something has happened to Maj. Carter's body on the molecular level." Janet explained to the general.  
"Can you be more specific?" asked Hammond.  
"That wound Major Carter received in the Control room is now completely healed," she said showing the general the unblemished skin of Samantha's left arm.  
"That's some trick," said Jack.  
"Yeah," agreed Daniel.  
  
Samantha looked at Jack and she could feel it again, her love for him. Really it was no big secret, probably everybody knew their feelings for each other. Hell, in an alternate dimension they had actually been married, but there they had been retired. Unfortunatly they had been called back to base when the Goa'uld launched a secret attack on the SGC and he had been killed.   
She stopped focusing on her own feelings because she began to feel lightheaded. Her vision began to swirl and get fuzzy. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the bed. She had been sitting at a weird angle and when she collapsed her head somehow managed to land on the pillow. A thin trickle of blood ran down her nose and stained the pillowcase.  
"Major!" said Janet as she rushed over to check Sam's vitals  
  
General Hammond had called a briefing with the remainder of Sg-1 and Dr. Fraiser to determine what had happened to Major Carter and how they were going to deal with it. They were also assessing if there was any danger to the rest of the base.  
"When I examined the blood sample I took from the major," explained Dr. Fraiser, "I discovered something strange." She turned on the T.V. monitor and showed them a live-action picture of Sam's blood. Thousands of little microbots were moving around in the sample. "I believe these microbots were placed in the Major's blood sometime during the excavation on P3X892. They appear to have been built to be benign, only helping the body's systems and repairing any damage the body receives." She changed the picture on the TV, it now showed two brainscans. "Unfortunatly, as helpful as these things were meant to be, they are causing a huge strain on Major Carter's brain. The scan on the left was taken after the Major's last gate trip, and the one on the right was taken after the Major collapsed in the infirmary. The red colored areas show a decrease in brain activity." She turned off the monitors. The bots take the body's energy to heal, and they stop when their job is done, but something must have happened, maybe their signals got crossed, I don't know. What I do know is that they're overdoing it, they can't stop taking the energy. Major Carter is in a coma." "Unless we find a way to remove or neutralize these things, she will probably be this way for the rest of her life."  
"Will she get worse if it's not reversed immediately," asked Hammond  
"I honestly don't know, sir."  
"I don't mean to be unconcerned," said Daniel, "but shouldn't we solve the remote transmitter problem first?"  
"Yes, we should," agreed Hammond.  
"Recall all off world teams, then change the codes," Jack suggested.  
"That might not work," said Daniel.  
"Why wouldn't it?" asked Hammond.  
"Because all they would have to do is run all the combinations of numbers, eventually they'd hit one of the correct codes and open the Iris."  
"Use letters," Jack mumbled.  
"What?" asked Daniel.  
"You know, letters, there's twenty six of them, more possibilities," explained Jack.  
"That would work," said Daniel, "the transmitters the Goa'uld have are only equipped to transmit numbers.  
"Good," said Hammond, "you two will be in charge of it."

* * *

A/N:  
More chapters to come. I know this one was a little short, but stick around, the story gets weirder. I live for your reviews .


	3. Chapter 3

"Mentality" by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Daniel had been in his office working on the strange box Samantha had been working on before she first fainted, for four hours with no success. All he had figured out was the inscription on the strange disc, 'ITI NEUR WEPO GIN SHUNLEW NER AFUR ILID,' turned out to be 'A curse be on those who used this.' Which was absolutely no help. Now there was just the problem of what it was, where it came from, what it does, and how it was used. His stomach rumbled with hunger. It had been seven hours since he last ate so he decided to get a quick bite. He carefully placed the disc back in the box and closed it.   
As he was walking out he passed by the picture of his wife Sha're. He remembered the day he finally was able to talk to her on Abydos, the same day he learned of Ra's story. Something clicked in his mind. He went back into his office and looked for a huge roll of paper. He shuffled through volumes of Egyptian texts, notebooks full of his notes (duh!). Finally after a few minutes of searching he found it. He cleared off his desk and unrolled the paper. It was a cross section of a Goa'uld sarcophagus that he himself had drawn. He took out the strange disc from the box, and searched the drawing for an identical shaped object. There it was, he read his own writing '...the disc is supposedly what gives it it's healing abilities,...' He found it, what the disc was. Now was just the problem of how to undo what the bots were doing to Samantha.   
  
Daniel had called for a briefing because he had a very, very loose theory (but it was all they had at the moment), as to what the strange disc was and how it related to major Carter's coma. He was now telling his theory to General Hammond, SG-1 (Jack) and Dr. Fraiser.   
  
"You see there are two major parts to every sarcophagus. The disc is one of them, the healing element. As far as I can assume there might have been a revolt on P3X892. The inhanbitants seperated this from the sarcophagus enabling them to defeat and kill their Goa'uld oppressors. That's not the important part. What is important is how it's affecting Sam. I found traces of Sam's blood on the disc, so I can only assume that she must have cut herself on it somehow. The disc normally in the sarcophagus releases the necessary amount of microbots to heal the damage. When she cut herself, microbots must somehow have entered the cut. The reason why she fainted there is because that's what happens whenever the microbots are put to use, she only fainted for a short time because it was only a short cut that needed to be repaired. She's in a coma now because the bots healed the wound she received from that weird weapon, since it was much bigger than a tiny cut it took more energy to heal. And somehow the bots got all screwed up."  
  
"What does all this mean?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Well it means we need a sarcophagus, it's the only way to reverse the damage already caused by these bots." Daniel replied.  
  
"Why? Can't we just like short circuit them or something?" interrupted Jack.  
  
"No," answered Dr. Fraiser, "as long as those bots are in her body they are wirelessly connected with the brain. Anything that happens to them would be transmitted back to her brain."  
  
"Which is why," added Daniel, "we need to place Samantha in a sarcophagus. The second part is the key. After the bots have healed the body the second part begins. It severs the connection between the brain and the bots, and it destroys them leaving no trace they were ever even in the body. If my theory is right, I hope, there might be a sarcophagus somewhere on P3X892."  
  
"How sure are you?" asked the general.  
  
"I..." Daniel didn't get to finish his response because the a voice from the speakers said, "Warning, incoming wormhole!"   
  
Immediately after the event horizon flushed sideways the iris closed. Hammond made his way down to the control room, the others followed. Soldiers rushed into the gate room, guns at the ready.   
  
"Sir, it's SG-1," the tech informed Hammond.   
  
"It's Teal'c," said Daniel.  
  
"Open the iris," said Hammond.  
  
The iris opened and three men stepped through. All of them were Jaffa. Even though one of them was Teal'c, the soldiers all cocked their guns. The gate disengaged behind them.  
  
"Stand down," said Hammond as he walked into the room. The soldiers lowered their weapons and stood guard.   
  
"Teal'c, who are these men," asked Hammond.  
  
"General Hammond, they wish to join the SGC. This is Sarin and Jor'il." The jaffas bowed their heads as they were introduced to General Hammond.   
  
"We wish to serve the Tar'ei in the fight against the false gods," said Jor'il, a burly caucasion.  
  
"We offer our knowledge of the Goa'uld freely," said Sarin, a tall oriental.  
  
"We can use all the help we can get," said Hammond.  
  
The general, and the three jaffas made their way out of the Gate room. The two new Jaffas were escorted to a holding room, obviously Teal'c had told them what to expect because they went as if they knew where they were going.  
  
As Jack tried desperately to sleep, three thoughts kept creeping into his mind. No matter how hard he tried to ignore them they just kept popping back. He finally gave up and thought about them.   
  
Save Carter, yeah I know that he said to himself.   
  
Get the sarcophagus, I can't General gave a direct order not to try and retrieve it when we found one on P5X271, it was too heavily guarded. 'it's not like we haven't defied orders before,' he heard Daniel's voice say. Great I can't even be alone in my own head, he thought to himself.   
  
Get a snake, what am I, nuts? I an not going to stick a snake in Carter's head, he yelled at himself. Get a Tok'ra who would volunteer to go in, repair Carter, and get out, oh great idea, if only the Tok'ra weren't scattered across the galaxies running from the Goa'uld. His thoughts started wandering to other ideas.   
  
Get the Asgard to help, can't do that, the stupid grey aliens won't interfere with anything as long as it has nothing to do with the Goa'uld attacking a Asgard- fucking-Goa'uld treaty protected planet.   
  
Short-circuit the bots, nope they said that wouldn't work. Get a Zat gun, or those defib paddles and shcok the bots dead. Nope wouldn't work if you shock someone whose heart is already beating you kill them, not to mention the fact that since the bots are mechanical they might just feed off the energy.  
  
Jack was left with no ideas as to how to save Carter except the one, Get the sarcophagus.   
  
Since sleeping was no use he went to his office to complete some backed up mission reports. He was always doing that, turning in reports late. Not that turning them in on time would change what they said. Why do I even have to write them, he thought to himself as he walked to his office, if there was something interesting on the planet Daniel would, without fail, be talking about it from here to next month. If there was trouble on the planet, they'd be a fight, and the entire base would know about it. And if the planet was boring, well, they'd really be nothing to report about.

* * *

A/N:  
Okay, this chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be big and action packed, and it turned out to be just a filler-chapter. But, don't despair, more to come. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mentality" by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

_Credit to loopy ) for creating "fairytales" a fan-fic about Stargate SG-1, from which a small passage of this chapter originated.

* * *

_Chapter 4:  
Jack brushed off these thoughts and sat at his desk. He had to pause for a second as he remembered the last planet they'd been to. P4S...738. Ah, yes. Danger-prone Daniel planet number 21.   
_ After doing recon on the Malp, we found an old ruined temple. Of course Dr. Jackson wanted to explore it, so we did. Rather he and Maj. Carter did. Teal'c and I went to look around the forest that surrounded the temple. _

_ Dr. Jackson found some sort of wooden box. Trying to open the lid he cut himself with his knife. There must have been something on the box itself that got into his blood, it was some sort of poison. When Maj. Carter discovered him he appeared to be dead. Only evidence as to what did him in was the box and a tape recorder which was on when he 'died.'  
__We returned to base two days later (the time it took for us to get back to the gate), where Dr. Fraiser did an autopsy. Maj. Carter learned that the poison was similar to Puffer fish posion, along with some other unknown ingredients.  
__Dr. Fraiser did not discover any signs that Daniel had in fact died, so no internal autopsy was done, because she didn't want to kill him if he was already dead.   
__On the tape recorder was Dr. Jackson's discovery that some fairy tales might have a basis in reality, also were the words; "pins, and apples," which he said after he cut himself. Sleeeping beauty and Snow White, were the two storied he was referring to, only differences were that he was not a princess. And the kiss was by a woman.   
__It was assumed that the unknown ingredients worked to preserve the body after death. It was also assumed that to revive him would need a kiss.   
__Dr. Fraiser tried first, she kissed him, but nothing happened. Maj. Carter tried next, but she kissed him more passionatly which must have been the key because he woke up._

In the infirmary an electric surge jumped from an outlet and hit the defribulator machine, frying it. The surge jumped from the defribulator to Samantha's body, drawn by the electrical nanobots inside her. Her body shook as the surge traveled through her.   
From there it jumped to the florescent lights, before exiting the infirmary. It kept jumping from appliance to appliance till it reached the main breaker. All at once every switch flipped off, and the entire base was left without power.

Jack finished the report and sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes and tried to think about absolutely nothing. It was actually working until all the lights went off, he wasn't worried because he knew the generator would kick in. Even with the generated lights on it was hard to see so he reached into his drawer and grabbed a flashlight. Turning it on he could hear running feet outside his door. When he got out of his office what he thought was soldiers hurying to the Gate was actually Dr. Fraiser and two other medical personnel running to the Infirmary.   
When he saw them, his heart started to race; the only person in the Infirmary at the moment was Carter. He followed them to the room, where he stood outside the door and watched.   
The only sound coming from the heart monitor was a monotonous tone. Jack felt his jaw clench as he saw the charred remains of the defribulator.

Dr. Fraiser must have seen it too because she shouted to an assistant 'get us to med bay two,' before climbing aboard the strecter and starting compressions on Sam's body. Before they could even wheel them out of the room Samantha's eyes popped open. All around them the generator powered lights overcharged and exploded, as did the Heart monitor.  
On reflex Janet leaned down and covered Sam's upper torso and head as the pieces of broken lights came crashing down. When she saw that Sam was awake she got off the strecter and began to take Sam's vitals.

"Janet I'm serious, I'm fine now," protested Sam as she was examined for the sixth day in a row.  
It had been a week and a half since the nano bots had gotten into her body. But she still hadn't been put back on active duty.  
"We know you are," said Janet as she took Sam's blood pressure, "but we're worried that those bots that are still inside of you will harm you again."

"They won't, I'm in control now, they do what I want."  
"We can't be sure of that."  
"I am, besides they can't be removed."  
Janet released the pressure on the gauge and took off her stethoscope. "What do you mean?" she asked, seriousness on her face.  
"The bots have been fully integrated into my brain stem to remove or destroy them would probably kill me," Sam explained, "that's how I control them, brain signals."  
"How do you know all this?" Janet asked.  
"I heard you when you were taking to Gen. Hammond about it in his office."  
"But that's..."

"Really far away, yeah I know."

* * *

A/N:  
Kudos to anyone who guessed that my inspiration for this fan-fiction was Jake 2.0. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mentality by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

_A/N: I will be taking a short hiatus, a month max., to do some other things. But don't worry, faithful readers, I will finish the story, as soon as I think of an ending._

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Since being but back on active duty three days ago, nothing major (pardon the pun) had happened to Samantha, except one migrane of a headache when she was off-base shopping. There had been two men arguing about which football team was better. They had been in front of her in line. Enough said.  
  
There also hadn't been anymore attempted Gate enterings by the Goa'uld since the GDO's had been switched from numbers to letters.  
  
But now there was a problem, one of the people upstairs had heard about Samantha's nanobots and somehow got clearance to extract a sample of them for 'scientific' study.   
  
General Hammond was in his office talking to a Captain who represented the NID. The NID were the people who wanted the nanobots.  
  
"Sir," said Captain Horatio, "those nanobots inside Maj. Carter could prove to be a huge medical and scientific jump, imagine injured soldiers on the field repairing themselves on a molecular level, they'd hardly be any casualties."  
  
"I understand the potential for these things, but it is a person we are talking about," said Hammond. "Besides we don't even know if these things can be extracted safetly. They've already intergrated themselves into the Major's spinal column."  
  
"We have specialists waiting at our facilities ready to take every precaution necessary," protested the Captian.  
  
"The first time those things repaired a big wound, which turned out to be a burned graze on Maj. Carter's arm, she was put into a coma," the general explained. "It was only by a electrical accident that she awoke. I am not prepared to risk one of my officers' lives."   
  
"But sir."  
  
"My decision, barring presidential intervention, is final."  
  
"Yes sir," said Horatio, and with a quick salute, walked out of the General's office.  
  
Unbeknownest to General Hammond, after his refusal to help, the NID had taken matters into their own hands. They set up surveillance around Samantha's house recording her movements. They had also tapped her phone lines. Not that it did any good, ever since Samantha had gone home she had been 'discovering' her new abilities. Nothing illegal, of course. But the electrical currents being created by her abilities scrambled any other electrical signals in the house. Eventually they had to give up.  
  
So far, Samantha had 'written' an entire report on Wormhole Physics, without touching a single key, all she did was think the report and it was transmitted onto her laptop's screen. Just for fun, she had also fixed a problem she had been having with the guidance system in her car. Sadly, the thrill wore off quickly and she stopped playing around with the abilities.  
  
The one hiccup for Samantha had been when SG-1 went to P4S568, the first mission they had had since Samantha had been put back on active duty. The mission started normally enough; they were to try and swap technologies with an advanced civilization who had made contact with them through the MALP.   
  
The people called themselves Aquatanians, they were named after their planet, Aquaton. The weird thing was the water-to-land ratio on Aquaton was the same as Earth; 3:1. The Aquatanians were far more advanced then Earth, they had already developed aerial space transit.   
  
"We are here to trade," Daniel said to Neda, the Prime Consulate of Kerana, one of the continents of Aquaton. They had been led to the 'capital' to explain their business there. Jack rolled his eyes, as again Daniel used diplomacy before caution.  
  
"So why do you travel with a servant of the enemy," said Neda, pointing to Teal'c.   
  
"We, all of us, oppose the enemy," explained Daniel.  
  
"Why do you bring weapons of death?" asked Neda, indicating their weapons.  
  
"We bring them, because we do not always know what we will find on the planets we visit. We use them only to defend ourselves."  
  
"I believe you," Neda said reluctantly, "what is it you wish to trade?"  
  
Samantha spoke, "we wish to trade technologies."  
  
"What sort of technologies?" Neda asked suspiciously.  
  
"For example, how is it that you are able to have spaceships?" she answered.  
  
"You mean, you do not know?" said Neda.  
  
"No, we,... our space tavel program is in it's infancy, we have only made it as far as our moon, twice," said Samantha.  
  
"You are not advanced enough," said Neda disgusted, "you have nothing that we could want. Leave us."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No!"  
  
In the end it was Jack who got them to leave. "Be careful when you leave," said Neda with a tone of sincerity in his voice, as they were walking out of the room. "We are having disputes with some of our inhabitants, there are some rebel Aquatanians who are very dangerous, they might attack you."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," said Jack over his shoulder as they exited.  
  
Outside was beautiful, the city had been built near one of Aquaton's bodies of water. They were walking a well worn path along the shoreline towards the Gate when Samantha stopped suddenly, the hairs on the back of neck rose as if in warning.  
  
"What's wrong, Carter?" asked Jack.  
  
"I don't know, sir," she answered, "something feels off, as if we're being watched."  
  
Jack got out his spy binoculars and scanned the horizon. "I don't see anything."  
  
"It's probably nothing, sir."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously, "okay," he finally said.  
  
They started walking again but it wasn't long before Sam became suspicious of her surroundings again. Her eyes opened wide as her hightened senses let her hear the click of a weapon, and smell atmosphere being ionized. "Get down!" she shouted.   
  
They all lunged for the ground at the same time and the energy beam flew over their heads. Before they could even get up they were being attack by men in ragged clothes. The men had strange weapons but were mostly using their fists to fight with. One of them jumped on Teal'c but he was able to subdue him with a shot from his Zat gun. Another had Daniel on the ground and was using him as a punching bag. Jack was fist fighting with a rather short man, but this man made up for his shortness with excellent fighting skills.   
  
The last one, a burly muscular man had paired with Samantha, she had done her best to fight him but he was just too big for her. He wrapped his arms around her chest and squeezed tightly, lifting her five inches off the ground in the process. She struggled against him as he cut off her air supply. Even as she felt the effects of suffocation she was still struggling against her attacker, she managed to get her knife in her hands before she lost consciousness. Though she had fallen limp in his arms, he kept squeezing, to make sure she died.

* * *

_A/N:  
Oh, no. What will happen? You will have to wait to find out. It's not that I'm trying to be mean, or dramatic, I just haven't thought up what will happen next, although I'm pretty sure Sam will survive. Please review. If you really, truly can't wait to find out if Sam survives, continue reading and you will find the real ending to this chapter._

* * *

When Jack was finally able to knock out his opponent, he saw Sam, limp in a big guy's arms. He got out his Zat gun and was about to fire when a staff blast shot past his ear and hit the guy in the side, Teal'c had shot him. As he fell to the ground his arms let go of Samantha's body. Jack rushed to Samantha's side and checked her vitals. There weren't any. Without thinking he began to perform CPR on her, five compressions, a breath. Five compressions, a breath. Five compressions, a breath. Finally after he had almost given up on her, her eyes popped open and she began to breath again. 


End file.
